Halloween: Bloodline
by OniSlayer13
Summary: Deborah Fischer is a girl who's young life has been subject to tragedy. After her mother passes away in a tragic car accident, things get from bad to worse when Deborah becomes the latest target of her father, the infamous Michael Myers. AU/OC Based on the Original 1978 franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first fanfic (ever) is based off the original 1978 franchise except it's basically an alternate take on the entire 4-6 timeline. There's no Cult of Thorn, Laurie, Jamie, or Doctor Loomis (gasp!). Loomis' Ahab role will be given to Doctor (formerly Nurse) Marion Chambers, while Jamie's role will be filled with my OC: Deborah Fischer, Michael Myers' daughter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Halloween series in any way (except the OCs).**

**PROLOGUE**

_Halloween Night, October 31st, 1978_

Brenda Fischer, a twenty-two year old Haddonfield University student, aimlessly wandered down the streets of Downtown Haddonfield. Dressed in a tattered witch costume, Brenda couldn't help but shiver from the frigid chill as she was blasted with a gust of wind. Occasionally, she would catch the judgmental gaze of an older, prudish citizen who assumed she was drunk due to her disheveled appearance: her long, wavy locks of blond hair shrouded her face; her costume had nearly been ripped to mere shreds as if she were attacked by some animal. But she tuned out the rude stares and the dreaded cold as her mind was consumed by the series of events that had unfolded hours ago as hot burning tears trailed down her cheeks, staining her face with smeared eyeliner and mascara.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that night<em>

Brenda nervously fidgeted in the passenger seat of her "boyfriend's" black 1970 Dodge Challenger. It wasn't that long ago that the word had got out that some escaped lunatic had been butchering a bunch of teenagers in Lampkin Lane, it just didn't feel like a good idea to be out late at night when there's a maniac on the loose. She felt like she needed to say something.

But it's not like Todd would listen to her anyways.

She had met him three weeks ago after Brenda's roommate introduced Todd to her. He seemed to be the perfect guy: confident, athletic, and handsome. After a couple of more dates, it became rather clear to Brenda that there was really nothing between them. She felt that she should call their relationship off sooner or later, she just didn't when or how to.  
>He brought Brenda along to his frat house's costume party dressed in some black coveralls and a creepy white mask. After a couple of hours, news had broke out about the murders and some fiery car accident. In order to get away from the panic that ensued from events that had occurred, Brenda and Todd decided to drive to Tower Farm. Brenda was going to call it off then and there but Todd clearly had the wrong idea why Brenda asked him to take her to a place where they could get a little more privacy.<p>

"Todd, I know that you think it's really cute to drive me out here for one of your ideas of a 'romantic outing,' but I think it's a really bad idea to be out here when there's some psycho out there."

After shooting her with look that had a slight air of annoyance and smug self-confidence, Todd only responded to her by draping one of his arms over Brenda's shoulder and placing his other hand on top of her thigh.

"Baby, there's nothing to be afraid of when I'm with you."

Almost instinctively, Brenda shoved Todd away.

"Cut it out, Todd! Just take me home..."

"You can't be serious - we just got here!"

"Damn it, Todd! I mean it, take me home NOW!"

Without saying a word, Todd fired up the engine of his car and headed straight back to Haddonfield. Throughout the drive, they sat together for agonizing minutes of awkward silence. Occasionally, Brenda's gaze would sometimes focus on Todd's mask or his hands, which were tightly squeezing the steering wheel.

After they passed Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, Todd had suddenly pulled over to the side of the road. After opening the car door, Todd step outside and stuffed his mask in one of his pockets.

"I gotta take a leak."

"How subtle," Brenda quietly said under her breath.

Brenda could only watch as Todd's figure disappeared into the shadows leading towards a small patch of woods.

Todd knew all too well that it was over between him and Brenda. He needed time alone to himself let out some steam. Little did Todd know that he wasn't alone at all.

_From a distance._

Lurking from within the shadows of woods was no one else but the Butcher of Haddonfield, Michael Myers. As the Shape was on the prowl for his latest victim, his attention turned to the young woman in the car and then back to the young man. He was going to safe her for later.

_Snap!_

Todd quickly turned around as heard a twig snap from behind a tree a couple of feet away from him.

"Brenda? Is that you?"

From a distance he could barely make out the silhouette of Brenda inside his car.

Todd then felt a hand roughly clamped down on the back of his neck. Suddenly his face was slammed against a nearby tree. Once. Twice. Then three times. As the hand let go off his neck, Todd's lifeless body flopped face-down towards the earth. The Shape flipped the man's body onto his back before delivering the final blow.

His once prominent jaw and high cheekbones had been reduced to a bloody pulp. As the light in his eyes started to fade, he helplessly watched as his faceless killer lifted up has blade and plunged it down his chest.

His consciousness started to slip as he was drowning in his own blood. As the dark figure started to head toward the car for his next victim. As his last breath left his body, Todd's clasped his hand onto his assailant's ankle.

The Shape hesitated for a moment as he glanced down at the corpse of his latest victim and tilted his head to one side ever so slightly. He then shook off the dead man's hand from his ankle and headed toward the car.

Brenda was startled by the sudden appearance of a figure she could only assume was Todd. As he seated himself inside the driver's seat, Brenda noticed a few things that were kind of off about "Todd." He was breathing heavily and he was wearing that dreaded white mask.

Nervously, Brenda broke her silence.

"I know that you may not want to talk to me right, but I'm sorry that I lost my temper on you like. I think that you're good guy and all but -"

She was cut off mid sentence as the figure placed his hand over her shoulder, almost assuredly. For a moment she that it was the first he had displayed any signed that he cared.

However his hand snaked around neck, and soon she came to the terrifying realization that he was strangling her! As she was fighting for her life, her fists were desperately beating on the man's broad chest. She started to claw at his masked face, eventually she managed rip that ghastly thing from his face. Though his true face was shrouded in the darkness, Brenda would never forgot about those eyes. The black, lifeless eyes that coldly stared down at her. The Devil's eyes.

Those were the last things she saw as the world around her faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later.<em>

Brenda's fluttered open as an enormous explosion erupted from Haddonfield Memorial.

Brenda coughed as she was gasping for air, lucky to even be alive. She stumbled out of the car, refusing to acknowledge the disheveled state of her clothing and appearance. As she wandered into the dark of night she could only feel the numbing pain of the bruises that now adorned her neck.

It was hours before dawn by the time she reached town. A concerned police officer managed to get a hold of the traumatized woman and escort her the nearest clinic.

It was from there she heard that her attacker, Michael Myers, had wreaked havoc at Haddonfield Memorial after tracking down a victim that managed to survive one of his attacks. The last she heard is that the killer was in the explosion.

From there Brenda sighed a breath of relief, knowing that the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

><p><em>Two months later.<em>

Brenda anxiously waited in Doctor Harris' office. It had only been two months after the attack, and was I long road to recovery for the young Brenda Fischer. Even though time healed the bruises on her neck, the psychological scars that had been inflicted by the attack would take much longer to heal. The worst part about it was that the bastard that killed Todd and violently attacked her was still alive, severely burned from the fire and in comatose state. She had been in and out of therapy almost every week since that night. When she started to feel physically sick she decided to visit Dr. Harris to figure out why she had felt sick. After a number of tests, it was finally time to hear about the results.

Dr. Harris step into his office with a look of anticipation in his eyes. After taking in a deep breath he finally spoke.

"I don't know how to tell you this Ms. Fischer, but according to these test results you are two months pregnant."

"How is that even possible? The only person I've ever gotten out with in the past three months was Todd, and he and I never... Oh God, it can't be."

World she knew shattered in a million pieces as she came to this grim conclusion: Michael Audrey Myers is the father of her child.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Finally, the first chapter of the story! Tell me what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Halloween series in any way (except the OCs).**

**Chapter 1: 8 Years Later...**

_**July 13, 1986**_

_Footsteps echoed through the white, barren halls of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Seven-year old Deborah Fischer nervously bit her lower lip as she walked through hallways where Haddonfield's most dangerous psychopaths now dwell in solitary confinement. Occasionally a muffled scream emanated from the padded cells, frightening the young girl as she made her down the eerie corridors. Theoretically, there was nothing for her to fear: not only was Deborah escorted by a pair of imposing wardens but there was a one in a million chance that the inmates would escape. Still deep down inside, little Debbie could only imagine the horrible things that they'd do if they had escaped._

_Never in a million years did Deborah ever imagine her father being in a place like this. She assumed that he either was dead or halfway across the world. It's not like her mother ever talked about him anyways. From a very young age, Deborah often asked her mother why everyone else had a father but her to which Brenda would either avoid the question at all cost or completely ignore her. As Deborah got older, the more adamant she was about learning more of her father. It wasn't until her seventh birthday that she got her wish. By some miracle, her mother finally relented and begrudgingly agreed to take her daughter to see him. And it was from that cold July evening that Deborah's life would change forever._

_Deborah finally made it to the last door at the end of the hallway. As she turned she could see her mother from a distance, with a look of utter fear in her eyes as her gaze fell upon the name that was displayed on the placard of the door: "Michael A. Myers."_

_As the guards unlocked the door, Deborah turned toward her mother with nervous anticipation._

_"Mommy? Don't you want to see him too?"_

_"I only agreed to take you to him. I never said anything about seeing that bastard with you," she sternly replied._

_Deborah swallowed hard as the metallic door opened and the guards signaled her to go in._

_"You've __got about 5 minutes, kid. So make it quick," said one of the guards._

_Deborah peered into the room and caught a glimpse of the massive figure that lied motionless in the fluorescent lit room. The girl felt her heartbeat rise as tears formed in her eyes... She was scared. Deborah had waited so long for this moment, so why was she feeling this way? It was then that the slightly older guard placed his hand on Deborah's shoulder._

_"It's okay, kid. You don't have to go inside, but there's nothing to be afraid of. Matt and I will be outside to make sure that nothing will happen to you. Besides that man in there won't hurt you, he's been in coma for almost ten years now and it don't look like he's waking up anytime soon."_

_Deborah cautiously stepped inside the room and gasped as __she laid eyes on her father for the first time in her life. From what she could tell, he was very tall with a height spanning to least 6 foot 3. Surprisingly he possessed an athletic physique, which was considerably lean and muscular for someone who had lain dormant for such a long time. His entire face was tightly swathed in bandages except for his eyes, which were tightly sealed shut. Deborah assumed that the reason why he had bandages was because of some terrible accident, the flesh on his otherwise pale skin was adorned with burns and red scars. Underneath the bandages she could make out the outline of a once-normal looking man: an even, oval-shaped face; an average sized nose that looked slightly crooked, most likely from the damaged received from the past; and a thin mouth accompanied with a prominent jaw line. Now, he was a shell of that man, nothing more than shadow - a Shape. Deborah shivered at the thought of how his face would like now; judging be how much damage he must have gone through now, it was not going be pretty. Despite the contempt that her mother obviously harbored against him as well as the air of notoriety surrounding him, the young girl felt sorry for Michael after seeing him in such a tortured state._

_A couple of minutes had past in eerie silence. As she stepped closer, Deborah could hear Michael's deep ocean-like breath as well as observe the subtle rise and fall of his broad chest. After letting out sigh, Deborah broke her silence and started to talk to her father._

_"H-hi... ummm... dad," she squeaked out, unsure of how to talk to someone who might as well have been brain-dead. "M-my name is Deborah Fischer, I'm your daughter."_

_No response._

_"I always wanted see you, and get to know you better... but I guess that isn't happening," she said sadly, as she reached inside her coat pocket to pull out a silver shell-shaped locket necklace. "Mommy gave me this necklace for my birthday, but I want to give it you so that you have something to remember me by." She opened the pendant to reveal that it held a small black and white picture of the blonde girl, she then place the locket on a small metal desk that was beside the bed._

_"Goodbye, daddy," Deborah said as she turned towards the door. She was about open the door when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around only to see her dad lying where he was. However, after taking a closer look she saw that his left hand was loosely dangling off the side of the bed. "I don't remember his hand hanging from there like that," she quietly said to herself as she cautiously stepped toward the left side of the bed. Carefully, she grabbed onto his hand (which was enormous compared to her more petite ones) and placed it back on the bed, gently tucking it underneath the blanket that covered the rest of his body. She glanced down to take one last look at his shrouded face, only to find her father staring right back at her! His rough, calloused shot out from the bed and clamped tightly around Deborah's right wrist. As she struggles to break away from his vise like grip, poor Deborah could feel Michael's nails dig into her soft flesh while she yelped in pain. Her cry for help was cut short when Michael wrapped his opposite hand around his own daughter's neck, intent on ending her young life._

_As her life started to slip away, Deborah gazed into her father's ice-cold gaze. There was no anger, sadness, or even sick pleasure in his eyes; they were the Devil's eyes, devoid of any feelings, emotions, or humanity. Cold. Empty. Dark. The blackest eyes._

_Just when she thought it was all over for, Deborah found herself at the foot of the bed free from Michael's clutches. Deborah didn't even bother to look back as she ran out the room as far from her father as she can..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>October 28, 1986<em>**

Deborah suddenly found herself awake in a cold sweat, alone in the bedroom of her new foster home. She had dreamed of that night again, that same she met him and when her whole world fell apart. Her mother was dead, and now she must adjust to life in the foster care system. Memories of what happened that night we were too much for her to handle and soon she found herself crying as she held on to Mr. Sundae, the stuffed bear she got last Christmas.

The hallway lights flickered on, eventually soft footsteps approached the door of the bedroom. The door quietly swung open as Deborah's foster-mother Julie Westman hurried to her side. Despite how tired she was, the petite red-haired woman tried her best to console the hysterical little girl.

"Debbie, sweetie, are you okay? I heard you screaming and crying," she said in a sweet low voice.

"I dreamed about _him_ again," Deborah replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sweetheart. But if you ever get scared, just know that I'll be here to protect you," the young woman assured Deborah, offering a kind smile.

"You better get back to sleep, I don't want Robert to get mad at you," she said as she was tucking Deborah in bed. It was from this point that Deborah noticed Julie's bruised upper lip and black eye.

"Julie, did he hit you again?" Deborah asked, her voice filled with the utmost concern for her surrogate mother.

"It was... an accident. Robbie has been very stressed out lately and sometimes the littlest things can set him off an-and sometimes he forgets how strong he really is," she replied, turning away from Deborah.

"Did it hurt, Julie?"

"Yes, but it wasn't too bad. I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me, sweetie. Try to get some rest, you've got a big day ahead of you."

Julie kissed Deborah goodnight and then turned off the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Halloween series in any way (except the OCs).**

**AN: After much thought, I've decided that this story should take place in Russellville to add a change of environment.**

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

_**October 28, 1986**_

That same night Nurse Emily Rodriguez arrived at Smith's Grove to start her nightly shift. After being exposed to the psychotic ramblings of the inmates of the asylum on a daily basis, the exhausted young woman was already experiencing the early stages of compassion fatigue after only 4 months of starting her internship at Smith's Grove. Her stomach churned at the thought of having to deal with another one of those lunatics in the West Wing of the hospital: the screaming, cursing, and sobbing from the patients was enough to make any sane person to lose their mind... and Nurse Rodriguez was reaching the end of her rope.

As she was greeted by the two veteran orderlies, Matt Peterson and Richard Carter, Emily recalled her meeting with Dr. Wynn earlier that week.

_"In all honesty Dr. Wynn, I don't think I can handle this anymore..." said Emily, almost in the verge of tears. "It's their screaming, their anguish, their suffering. I've trained for years in medical school, but it just seems like that there's absolutely nothing I can do. That's why I wanted to talk to you about turning in my two-week resignation."_

_"Now, now Nurse Rodriguez. You don't want to make any hasty decisions," said Doctor Wynn, offering the woman a warm, cordial smile. "After all, you've done such a great job, it would just be a shame for me to let such talent slip through my fingers. I'll tell you what, I can arrange a transfer for you. Your going to be working the same hours, however you'll be assigned to only one patient."_

_"Who?"_

_"Michael Audrey Myers. You wouldn't have to worry about any screaming or violent fits from him; he's been in a coma for nearly a decade. He, however, has suffered terrible burns from a gas explosion that sadly took the life of our own Dr. Sam Loomis, bless his soul. You're required to change his bandages on a daily basis to inhibit any further infections in addition to take any necessary procedures to prevent pressure ulcers. The job is easy enough, I can assure that it'll keep you occupied until your ready to get back up your feet."_

Suddenly Emily's train of thought was interrupted when she dropped her patient's files on the floor. Matt caught up to her in the hallway, all too eager to help her out. As he was shuffling through the papers, his eyes widened as he saw which patient was going to be under Emily's care.

"Wait a minute, Wynn sent you to tend to Michael Myers, the Butcher of Haddonfield?" said Matt, giving her a puzzled look.

"The Butcher of Haddonfield?" said Emily, who was equally puzzled.

"You just moved year last year, right? Then I guess you that the you haven't heard of the Halloween Massacre of '78." Matt paused briefly to see Emily shake her head. "Myers was institutionalized at the age of six after stabbing his sister to death... 15 years later, he escaped and went after his little sister. He killed over a dozen people, including several teenagers."

"Jesus!" Emily exclaimed as Matt unlocked Myers' cell.

"Heh, Jesus ain't got nothing to do with that man," said Matt, giving Emily a cynical smirk.

The door soon swung open to reveal the monster of a man who dwelt within.

"Terrifying, isn't he? Ya know, he still gives me the creeps even as a vegetable," remarked Matt, holding the door open as Emily walked toward Myers' bed.

"You mentioned that he was after his little sister, what happened to her?" asked the young nurse, taking a stethoscope to measure her patient's heartbeat.

"Well, she barely survived that night after Myers was set on fire by his own psychiatrist, Sam Loomis. Loomis was caught in the flames and died from his injuries while that bastard survived and fell into a coma," said Matt, pointing at the motionless figure with contempt. "Unfortunately, the girl died after a couple of years of practically drinking herself to death. I guess it must've been the survivor's guilt that killed her."

"So he has no living relatives?" asked Emily, saddened by the cruel fate that befell Laurie Strode.

"Well get this, that freak actually has a daughter!" exclaimed the young orderly in a hushed tone.

"What?! How is that even possible?" Emily asked in bewilderment.

"Apparently, there was another young woman who survived a close encounter with Michael Myers," Matt explained. "She almost died, but she survived carrying Myers' child."

"But how could she let him..." Emily paused for a moment to find the proper word. "How could she let him do _that_ to her?"

"Who says she had _let_ him?" replied Matt, insinuating into something so dark and morbid that the young nurse promptly changed the subject.

"So where's the woman and the child?"

"The woman's dead..." Richard interrupted as he entered the room; obviously he must've been listening to a majority of their conversation for some time. "Four months ago, Myers' daughter visited Smith's Grove with her mother. The little girl had no idea who her father really was... so when she came here to finally see him, she ran out screaming for her life. She claimed that Myers attacked her, but when Matt and I got here he was comatose. A couple of hours after the incident, news had broke out that the woman's car had swerved off the road and crashed into a river with Meyers' child still in it -"

In the midst of the conversation, the nurse and two orderlies failed acknowledge Michael Myers as he tightly clenched his fists. He had been listening to the entire conversation all along.

"Luckily," Richard continued, "the little girl survived. She was adopted by a young couple in Russellville."

That was all Michael Myers needed to hear... He now has a target and a location.

At a blink of an eye, Michael grabbed hold of the Emily's neck with both his hands. In the background, he heard the two men shout as they armed themselves with billy clubs and rushed to the doomed nurse's aid - but it was too late. Emily's futile attempts of escape were put to an end after hearing a cringe-inducing _snap! _was heard: her body went limp, her screams silenced, her neck broken. As Michael tossed Emily's lifeless body aside, he found himself on his feet ready to face the two orderlies.

After the guards made a pathetic attempt to subdue the vicious killer, the Michael finished off the two nuisances. First, he ripped open Matt's throat with his bare hands; allowing the young orderly to fall down and drown in a pool of his own blood. He then turned to Richard, effortlessly disarming him and shattering the man's nose with his own billy club. Michael allowed the wounded man linger, just giving him enough time to crawl away for a few feet away. Richard was about to crawl out of the room until Michael caught up with him at a leisurely pace and blocked his way out. From that point Richard knew that was as good as dead, so he broke down in tears and begged for his life.

"Please, don't kill me... I h-have a five-year old boy!" pleaded Richard, choking his tears as he thought of his son Daniel.

Michael stood in silence, his only response was tilting his bandaged head slightly to the side as if he were considering the man's pleas for mercy. After a moment of hesitation, Michael placed his foot over Richard's neck and slowly crushed it with his heel.

Michael then noticed a shiny object on the desk right next to his bed. After taking a closer look, he realized that it was a necklace with some shell shaped pendant. Michael then picked it up and noticed the initials "DF" carved under the bottom half of the shell. He then opened locket to find a picture of a pretty little girl. Judging by her appearance, she was between six or seven. She had long straight blonde hair that sharply contrasted with her deep, dark eyes. Michael stared long and hard at those eyes, from that point on he knew that those eyes were very much like his own. As his hand clenched down hard on the locket, Michael felt his heartbeat rise as hot blood rushed through his veins. That girl was his daughter and she belonged to him.


End file.
